parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style)/Transcript
MARKTING CHRISTMAS *GROUP: This time, This time *GHOSTS: Marking Christmas *HEFFER: Marking Christmas *MR. KRABS: Markting christmas, Markting christmas, Is so fine. *GROUP: It's Ours this *LINCOLN: Marking Christmas *HARVERY: Markting Christmas *LINCOLN & HARVERY: Markting Christmas *JOY & SADNESS: Time to give them something fun *JOY, SADNESS & BEA: They'll talk about for years to come *MR. KRABS: Let's have a cheer from everyone *SPENCER: It's time to party *SKIPPER, KOWALSKI, RICO and PRIVATE: Markting Christmas *SKIPPER, KOWALSKI, RICO, PRIVATE Aand DUCKY TOY: Markting Christmas *SKIPPER, KOWALSKI, RICO and PRIVATE: Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice with spider legs and pretty bows *WINGED DEMON: It's ours this time *GROUP: All together, that and this with all our tricks we're markting christmastime *DIEGO: Here comes Rodney. *RODNEY: I don't believe what's happening to me mr hopes, my dreams, mr fantastasies, hee hee hee hee *PO: Won't they be impressed, I am a genius See how I transformed this old rat Into a most delightful hat *RODNEY: Hmm, my compliments from me to you On this your most intriguing hat Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong This thing will never make a present It's been dead now for much too long Try something fresher, something pleasant Try again, don't give up *THREE TIGGERS: All togerther, that and this with all our tricks we're markting christmastime *(Instrumental) *Group: This time, This time *RODNEY: It's ours. *GROUP: Markting christmas, Markting christmas, LA LA LA, It's almost here and we can't wait So ring the bells and celebrate 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out *RODNEY: It's Christmastime HEE HEE HEE *Christmastown *GORDON: Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice, There are hardly any naughty children this year. *chime: jingle all the way *GORDON: Now who could that be? *ICKIS, OBLINA and KRUMM: Trick or Treat! *GORDON: Huh? *ICKIS, OBLINA and KRUMM: Yaaaaaaaa! *to Halloweentown *Rodney in Sandy garb *CAPPY: You don't look like yourself Rodney, not at all. *RODNEY: Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful! *CAPPY: But you're the Pumkin King. *RODNEY: Not anymore. And i feel so much better now. *CAPPY: Rodney, I Know you think something's missing. But -- *Jack's finger with needle *RODNEY: Ow! *CAPPY: Sorry! *RODNEY: You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the cot, the boots -- *ICKIS, OBLINA and KRUMM: Rodney Rodney this time we bagghim! *ICKIS: this time we really did! *KRUMM: He sure is big Rodney! *OBLINA: and heavy *GORDON: Let me out! *RODNEY: Gordon in person. What a pleasure to meet you. Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all. *GORDON: Where am I? *RODNEY: Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy. *GORDON: But there must be some miskate! *RODNEY: See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing. *GORDON: But --- *RODNEY: Thanks! *GORDON: You just can't... Hold on where are we going now? *RODNEY: Ho ho ho, no! *CAPPY: This is worse than I Thought, much worse. I know... *GORDON: Mr? On vacation on Xmas eve? *KRUMM: Where are we taking him? *OBLINA: Where? *ICKIS: to Diesel 10, of course. There isn't wnywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Rodney said to make him comfortable. Didb't he? *OBLINA and KRUMM: Yes he did. *GORDON: Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men? *ICKIS, OBLINA and KRUMM: No! *Bagge's castle *fog juice *CAPPY: This'll stop Rodney. *on new creation to replace Cappy *ESUTACE BAGGE: What a joy to hink of all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having. *10's *ICKIS, OBLINA and KRUMM: laughing *GORDON: Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents. *OBLINA: I think he might be too big. *ICKIS: No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fity down here! *Diesel 10's lair *''DIESEL 10'S SONG'' *DIESEL 10: Well, well, well, what have we here? Gordon, huh? Oh, I'm really scared So you're the one everybody's talkin' about ha ha You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be This can't be the right guy He's ancient, he's ugly I don't know which is worse I might just split a seam now If I don't die laughing first *DIESEL 10: Mr. Diesel 10 says There's trouble close at hand You'd better pay attention now 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time You hear the boogie song, ohhh *THREE SKELETONS: Ohhh! *DIESEL 10: Ohhh! *TWO SKELETONS IN VICE: Ohhh! *DIESEL 10: Ohhh! *THREE BATS: Ohhh, he's the Diesel 10 man. *GORDON: Release me now Or you must face the dire consequences The children are expecting me So please, come to your senses *DIESEL 10: You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears Would someone shut this fella up I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing You really are too much And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff *GORDON: What are you going to do? *DIESEL 10: I'm gonna do the best I can. Oh, the sound of rollin' dice To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair It's much more fun, I must confess With lives on the line Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy Now that'd be just fine *GODRON: Release me fast or you will have to Answer for this heinous act *DIESEL 10: Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin You aren't comprehending The position that you're in It's hopeless, you're finished You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie And you ain't going nowhere ah ah ah ah ah! *laughing *to Halloweentown *pouring fog juice into fountain *appears from coffin and there's applause *MR. KRABS: Think of us as sou soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave. *fog starts to get worse *MR. KRABS: You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living... *RODNEY: Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses. *CAPPY: Phew! *SKIPPER: This fog's as thick as, as... *JAKE: Jelly brains. *KOWALSKI: Thicker! *RODNEY: There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams. *LINCOLN: crying There goes Christmas. *WONDERBOT: Barks! *RODNEY: No Wonderbot, Down boy. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Wonderbot! We're off! *CAPPY: Wait Rodney, no! *RODNEY: ho ho ha ha ha *CAPPY: Good bye Rodney, my dearest Rodney. Oh how i hope my premonition is wrong. *''CAPPY'S SONG'' *CAPPY: I sense there's something in the wind That feels like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd In their enthusiastic cloud Try as I may, it doesn't last And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become For I am not the one *playing Sandy *RODNEY: ho ho ho ho ho ho he he he! *loudly & wakes up little kid *MATT: Santa! Rodney gasps Santa! *RODNEY: Merry Christmas! And what is your name? *MATT: uh uh *RODNEY: That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go sonny. Ho ho ho he he he *CHICHA: And what did santa bring honey/ *out skrunked head *and father scream *RODNEY: Merry Christmas! *COP: Hello, police. peanuts-type talk Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy camplant we've had. *RODNEY: ho ho ho ho he he he he ho ho ho ho he he he he! *wreath, snake, teddy vampire, zombie duck toy *screams *PHIL and LIL: Mom! Dad! Help! *screams *scream *scream *screams *scream *scream *in the box chases the fat kid *RODNEY: Wou're welcome one and all! *COP: Where'd you spot him? Fast as we can, ma'am Police I know, I know a skeleton Keep calm Turn off all the lights Make sure the doors are Locked Hello, police *NEWSCASTER: Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday. *cheers *CAPPY: the Newscaster Rodney. someone has to help Rodney. Where's they take that Gordon? *NEWESCASTER: Come back and save Christmas. *RODNEY: Look Wonderbot, search lights! *at Rodney *RODNEY: They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job. *hits Wonderbot *RODNEY: Whoa, careful down there, you almost his us. *WONDERBOT: Bark! *RODNEY: It's ok, Wonderbot. Head Higher! *10 lair *DIESEL 10: Are you a gamlin man, Gordon? Lets play. *cappy's leg *DIESEL 10: Mmmm.. My, my...what have we here? *hands start to rescue Gordon *CAPPY: I'll get you out of here. *DIESEL 10: Ah, lovely. Category:Trancripts